<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Посторонний by Feather_in_broom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614904">Посторонний</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom'>Feather_in_broom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonlance - Margaret Weis &amp; Tracy Hickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько слов о повадках Рейстлина и бессонице Даламара. Сюжет? Какой сюжет?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalamar the Dark/Raistlin Majere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Посторонний</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рейстлин собственник и одиночка. Он закрывает двери, проводит границы. Остаётся единоличным властителем Башни, подчинившейся ему и только ему – за все триста лет со времён Катаклизма. Он запирает лабораторию и четко регламентирует часы, в которые Даламару позволено находиться в его кабинете, изучая книги. Эльф единственный, кому удалось стать исключением, получить доступ к вниманию, знаниям, времени… Более того – к самому Рейстлину. Но об этом Конклаву знать не обязательно. Как и о том, что Рейстлин сам диктует ученику, что написать в очередном письме, которое отправится в Вайретскую Башню.</p>
<p>Рейстлин даже спит, как собственник: не выпуская из рук, вплетая пальцы в черные волосы или запуская их под ночную рубашку, недвусмысленно прикасаясь и прижимая к себе (во сне!) так, что утихший было жар в теле возвращается вновь. Даламар находит взглядом мерцающие глаза залетевшего в спальню призрака, и горячие объятья тут же начинают восприниматься оберегающими в гораздо большей степени, чем волнующими. Это помогает эльфу уснуть. Метод надежен, призраки часто пролетают здесь, словно охраняя сон хозяина башни. Но вот только самому Рейстлину подобная «забота» не по нраву, и он часто недовольно высказывает попавшемуся на глаза стражу. А затем его терпение и вовсе заканчивается.</p>
<p>– …неприкосновенная территория! – слышит Даламар окончание фразы и останавливается, не открыв дверь, за ручку которой уже было взялся. </p>
<p>– Отныне и навеки, если не хотите еще худшего посмертия! До тех пор, пока вас не позовут. Или до тех пор, пока в комнату не зайдет посторонний.</p>
<p>Призраки шелестят, словно холодный ветер переворачивает страницы древней книги, и от этого неземного звука кожа замершего у двери эльфа покрывается мурашками.</p>
<p>– Нет, Даламар не считается посторонним, – отвечает Рейстлин едва ли громче шелеста призраков. Но на следующей реплике голос его крепнет и снова наливается злостью: – Нет, кот Даламара тоже не считается посторонним. И мыши тоже! Вы что, издеваетесь?! Вон с глаз моих!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Эльф не спешит открывать дверь: сначала нужно унять рвущийся наружу смех, – но времени на это ему не дают.</p>
<p>– Заходи, ученик, – слышит он тихий, немного ироничный голос, дающий понять, что присутствие незваного слушателя не осталось в тайне.</p>
<p>Рейстлин никак не комментирует свой разговор с призраками. Властно привлекает к себе и смотрит прямо в душу невыразительными золотыми глазами – как всегда. Но ни одного призрака Даламар в комнате больше не замечает: ни в этот момент, ни ночью, ни наутро.</p>
<p>А на следующую ночь ему снова не до сна. Шалафи засыпает почти мгновенно, привычно не ослабляя объятий, его мерное дыхание оглаживает горячими волнами обнаженные плечи, мешая окончательно расслабиться. Эльф разглядывает полную загадочных ночных теней комнату, следит за путем пары пробившихся сквозь щели между шторами лунных лучей, жалеет об отсутствии привычных, хоть и пугающих стражей, а затем начинает считать трещинки в каменной кладке стены, в том месте, куда добирается свет красноватых лучей Лунитари. Это помогает, но только до тех пор, пока одна из трещин не мигает круглыми алыми глазами. Сон мгновенно слетает с Даламара, эльф, озадачено моргнув, снова поднимает взгляд на стену. Стена смотрит на него в ответ. И в этот раз сдержать смех уже не удается.</p>
<p>Потревоженный Рейстлин ворочается за спиной, но, по счастью, не может спросонья сообразить, что именно его разбудило.</p>
<p>– Что такое? – спрашивает еле слышно и недовольно, прижимая горячие пальцы к животу Даламара. Эльф открывает было рот: наябедничать на осмеливающихся не выполнять приказ хозяина башни призраков, – когда рука Рейстлина скользит по животу вниз и зарывается кончиками пальцев в жесткие волосы. Зарывается и… замирает. По тихому и ровному дыханию Даламар слышит, что тот готов снова заснуть в любую секунду, оставив ученика наедине с тревожной бессонной ночью.</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, шалафи. Спи, – тихо отвечает он, не сводя взгляда с жутких глаз на стене.</p>
<p>В конце концов, призрак ведь не зашел в спальню. <br/>А прятаться в стенах Рейстлин наверняка им не запрещал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>